


Come and Get It, Lucky Charm

by Renabe



Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Day 1, Fair Game Week (RWBY), Flirting, Flustered Clover, Lucky Charms, M/M, Semblances, childish game, fair game, fairgameweek2020, flirty Qrow, mishap turned kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Clover is hopelessly unprepared for Qrow to be the one doing the flirting, and it shows. Maybe a little luck will save him from being eaten alive.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666021
Comments: 26
Kudos: 160





	Come and Get It, Lucky Charm

**Author's Note:**

> FairGameWeek Day 1: Flirting/Semblances
> 
> All of my fics for this week will be disconnected, stand-alone works.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, and please leave a comment if you do. Much love!

"What's a matter, lucky charm. Cat got your tongue?"

Qrow was draped across the railing, one leg dangling carelessly over the edge while the other stretched out on the cold, metal surface. He leaned effortlessly on one hand behind him while the other rested in his lap. His trademark cape fluttered in the gentle breeze. The mischievous glint in his eyes matched his lopsided grin as he tossed a sideways glance to his audience of one.

Clover wanted to say something like _no, but I'm pretty sure you do_ and kiss him full on the mouth. His throat was too dry, jaw uncooperative as he simply stared at the sight before him. Plus, suddenly doing that might throw him off balance and over the railing, the rational part of Clover’s mind provided. It was difficult to picture when the figure before him looked so incredibly graceful. The sunset dipping beneath the clouds on the horizon, casting a beautifully colored background only served to enhance that image.

“Flattering as this is,” Qrow drawled, pulling up his legs and smoothly pushing off the railing and back onto the balcony. He walked slowly toward the other, locking eyes with him as he added, “I thought you asked me up here for a _reason_.”

Right, of course there was a reason. What was it again? The brunette felt his neck warm as he tried to come up with a coherent response. He didn’t think Qrow would actually show, especially with how heavy-handed his flirting had been. Looking at him now, Clover realized the man was catching on to the fact that he had not planned for what to do if the flirting actually worked. Maybe he could distract from that.

Offering a warm smile, Clover countered, “Apologies, I guess I was surprised by how quickly you made it up here. Sure your semblance isn’t flight?” See, he could improvise. Nothing to it.

A huff of laughter escaped Qrow, his grin widening at his own little inside joke. He hummed, reaching out to flick the four-leaf clover pin on the other's vest. "I'm sure. But I _can_ fly, maybe I'll show you some day."

Clover's gaze flitted to the hand that still hovered over his chest before lifting back to crimson eyes. He wasn't sure what Qrow meant about being able to fly, but the smug look on the man's face told him he was forgetting something. Right.

"Thought it might be nice to chat, off the job."

"Why here?" Qrow had a feeling he knew why, but it was fun to tease.

 _Because if I invited you to my room and you said yes_ or _no, I'd have had a heart attack_ , Clover's thoughts mocked. He cleared his throat and said, "It's relaxing up here, and the view is nice."

"The view," Qrow's gaze licked down the man before him, then back up, "is very nice, indeed."

Clover blinked. Then flushed. Oh, he was in way over his head.

He wanted to flirt back, he loved flirting! Especially with Qrow. He was attractive, alluring, not to mention reciprocating. But Clover had not expected this _level_ of interest from the man. He certainly didn't expect Qrow’s efforts to be even more forward than his own.

“Uh, right. So.” He brought his right hand to his mouth and coughed into it, finally looking away from intense red orbs. His legs felt like putty. “I thought maybe we could talk about, well, things like luck?”

Qrow was taken aback, frowning as the words registered in his mind. Well that was no fun. His gaze slowly became distant, and he absently rested fingers against the cool metal of the pin on Clover's chest. “Luck… huh?”

Oh no. Ah, damn. There went the mood, Clover inwardly groaned, wishing he could take back what he said. Feeling helpless under a predatory gaze was much more preferable to the apprehension that faced him now. Maybe he could do something about it. He hurriedly explained, “What I mean is, our semblances, I was wondering if maybe we could share some experiences. I know I certainly have a few entertaining, if not also terribly embarrassing, stories from before I had any control over mine. If you’re interested.”

“What, you mean you haven’t always been a big hotshot?”

He certainly bounced back quickly. Before Clover could respond, he felt his pin being plucked carefully from his uniform. He watched in awe as Qrow effortlessly flipped and turned it deftly between his fingers before holding it up to look at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

“You sure seem to enjoy making a show of using this little thing. Are you actually able to control your good fortune with it?”

Clover answered honestly, “It just helps me channel it, give it focus.”

Qrow sent a lazy smile his way. “That so. And without it?”

“Qrow, are you stealing my pin?”

“Aw, I wouldn’t dream of it, boy scout. Just thought we could play a little game, is all.”

Clover swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. He wasn’t sure what kind of game to expect, but with that confident smirk on Qrow’s face, Clover was suddenly worried it might end with him humiliating himself. If he thought Qrow flirting with him was dangerous, what did that mean for when the huntsman started to _tease_ him?

“What kind of game?” He hoped he hid the tremble in his voice. He was getting too excited.

The raven-haired man’s grin became feral as he gracefully slipped out of arm’s reach, flaunting fancy footwork and leaping onto the rail of the balcony. He stood with a cocked hip, pinned the clover to his collar, and said, “Come and get it, lucky charm.”

Clover was, admittedly, a little too distracted by the way Qrow moved his body. It took his brain a moment to catch up before he could shake his head and say, "This is so childish." So he claimed, but he eagerly leapt forward to try to catch the man.

Qrow was lean and agile, though, and maneuvered around the brunette's reach, doing a few cartwheels along the rail once he made it a safe distance. "Gotta keep up with the youngsters somehow." He chuckled, as if he was including Clover in that list.

"You've got no more than a year or two on me, you know," Clover protested, continuing his chase. Sticking to the pavement of the balcony, he ran along the rail. Just as he would get close, Qrow would remind him who the faster of the two was and be out of reach without breaking a sweat. "What is this supposed to prove," he laughed, enjoying the game.

His only response was a shove from behind. When did Qrow slip behind him like that? He let himself be pushed, rolling with the movement until he could spin around and hopefully grab… Qrow was gone again. How did he do that?

A whisper at his ear. "C'mon lucky charm, keep up."

That sent a few shades of red across Clover’s face, and his ear felt like it was on fire from the hot breath that felt oh so close. He reached behind him, but nothing was there. Clover closed his eyes to try to focus. When he opened them again, Qrow stood a few paces ahead, leaning casually against a tall light post. It was almost full dark, and the light behind Qrow flicked on, providing a soft yellow glow from above and casting his features in strong shadows. He looked more mysterious, somehow. So enticing, so still, like he wanted to be caught. Clover was not about to fall for that.

Okay, no more playing nice, Clover thought as his hand discreetly brushed against the rabbit's foot at his side. He didn't often use other charms to channel his semblance, but it usually worked fine in a pinch. Maybe it was cheating, maybe it wasn’t. They never officially decided on rules, so as far as he was concerned, anything was fair game.

He took a slow step toward Qrow, eye trained for any micro movement that might give away his intended direction of escape. Qrow did not budge. Clover took another step, then one more. Still nothing. All he had to do was reach out.

Qrow slid, one hand holding onto the streetlight’s post, as he fell in a circle around the side of it to avoid an outstretched hand. He continued the movement, sliding to the ground to swing out a leg in a motion to take Clover’s feet out from under him. It was so elegant, so beautiful… until the lamp post bent and threw off the whole spin. Clover noticed, and turned just in time to see the mishap. Qrow did still succeed, technically, in knocking the Ace Op down. But off balance, he was unable to slip out of the way, and the Atlesian soldier came crashing down on top of him.

After the initial grunts of pain, Qrow’s back having hit pavement hard, and his chest constricted with the weight of one very muscular Clover Ebi, he managed to wheeze, “Who’s semblance was that?”

Clover did not hear him as his mind, and heart, raced. He was lying on top of Qrow Branwen. His body was pressed against _Qrow Branwen_. Oh gods, he was not only crushing on Qrow, he was also literally crushing him. Clover planted burning hands on the cold concrete and pushed his upper body off the man. Fumbling for words, he sputtered, “Oh jeez, I’m sorry, are you hurt? I’m pretty heavy, and it sounded like you smacked your head-”

Qrow raised an eyebrow at the other’s antics, the edges of his mouth quirking up into an amused grin as he waited for the word vomit to cease. The earlier splash of red across Clover's cheeks painted over his entire visage, and it was rather endearing. But there were more pressing matters at hand.

"Don't waste this opportunity, lucky charm."

Clover froze. Which opportunity? He glanced down at the pin, then back up, eyes caught on teasing lips. Which one did he mean? He hesitantly peeked up at intense eyes that seemed to only hold a sliver of red, the rest obscured in darkness. A moment passed. Then those eyes rolled in mock exasperation.

Taking matters into his own hands, Qrow leaned up to press a firm kiss to the other’s mouth. One hand found itself at the back of Clover's head, toying with short strands of brown hair. The other tugged on a shoulder, a signal Clover accepted, easing them back to the ground and moving his own hands to hold onto the man beneath him.

Clover forgot all about the game they were playing mere moments ago. Lost himself to insistent lips and a slick tongue that he was helpless to deny. Couldn’t stop the deep rumble that left him as the kiss deepened. Melted as he felt more than heard Qrow moan in return, shivered as fingers scratched against his scalp and tugged on his hair. 

They broke for air, foreheads still pressed together as breaths mingled against flushed cheeks warm in the chill night. Teal eyes opened, seeking crimson, and light laughter filled the air when they found each other.

“I was worried for a moment you wouldn’t know how to kiss back, lucky charm, but you do all right.” Qrow’s tone was teasing, but his eyes shone with a fire looking to be fed. 

Clover laughed, “Just all right, huh. I’ll have to work on it, then. Help me practice?” Gone was the earlier embarrassment, replaced by shameless desire in the heat of the moment.

“Love to, but let’s maybe move this someplace a bit more comfy.”

“Right, right.”

Clover lifted himself off Qrow, offering a hand and hoisting the other to his feet. It was then he noticed the absence of a certain four-leaf clover pin and tugged at Qrow’s collar with a questioning glance. Qrow cracked a grin, pressing his open palm against the lapel of Clover’s vest, applying just enough pressure for Clover to feel the pin beneath the layers.

The brunette looked at Qrow in disbelief. “When did you…”

Qrow simply winked at him, then turned to head inside. “Keep up, lucky charm,” he haughtily called over his shoulder.

Oh, he planned to, Clover thought as he followed Qrow indoors.


End file.
